Soul Mates
by SporteeGrrl14
Summary: Hollow's have always taken weird turns to try to eat the human souls that live obliviously. What happens when one can conjure a barrier that cannot be broken and targets females, only the girl's soul mate being able to pass through? A high chance of her soul being eaten. It's rare for your true love to come bounding in to save you, even rarer to know him...


**I have never uploaded before, but since I'm watching Bleach now, I have so many ideas. So look out for at least 2 other stories, I bursting! Just a heads-up, Orihime is...a little bold nearer the end, so that's why it's rated T, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN BLEACH! Well..., maybe I do, but I NO OWN CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The hollow laughed it's bone-chilling laugh. With it's spider-like body and mask almost as big as it, the thing repulsed everyone. "What's wrong, pretties?" it asked in a malicious, slightly old feminine voice, "Are you little things afraid?" it laughed again, rearing up and showing them the hole in its chest, along with swinging a screaming girl around by a web, "Hahaha! You'll never get your precious princess back! Only her soul mate can! I doubt you'll find him in all the _humans_ of this world!"

"Help me! Please!" screamed the girl.

"Orihime!" exclaimed Ichigo. He gripped his zanpakuto tighter and slashed against the hollow's barrier again and again, with the help of Uryu and Rukia. Try and try, but they always fail. Neither Ichigo nor Uryu were her soul mate, something the Quincy was very angry with.

"HEELLLPP!" Orihime screamed, as she was brought in front of the hollow's mask. It laughed again, "No one can help you now, princess!"

An explosion rocked the area, and out of the dust came Chad with Tatsuki slung across his shoulder, "I could have held on myself, you know!" she screamed, pounding on the giant's back. The three trying to save Orihime sweatdropped.

"Chad!" Ichigo yelled, "We need to get Orihime away from the hollow! But no one can get through the barrier!"

The hollow laughed again, "No one can except her true soul mate, orange-head! And without him, your little _princess_ is mine to eat while you all watch!" Ichigo cursed, and Chad's and Tatsuki's eyes widened. The giant set down the girl and straightened himself, gathering energy to attack the barrier himself. When his arm started glowing, he charged. He gained ground fast, and when he reached the glowing-red shield, he swung.

But passed right through.

Chad stumbled a little, and the ground where his fist connected exploded.

All eyes were on Chad. He had actually passed through the barrier no one else could. With ease.

"Chad's….her soul mate…?" Ichigo and Uryu said, as wide-eyed as everyone else. But no one was as surprised as Orihime.

"Chad's meant for me?" she said in awe as she gazed down at the giant, looking back up at her with an equally awed expression. The hollow, on the other hand, growled out, " Impossible! How could this have happened!" It growled again, but said, "No matter. I'll just have TWO souls to eat!" It swung a leg out, and brought it high over Chad's head. Almost in slow motion, it brought its leg down. Orihime gasped and leaned forward more, tears springing to her eyes. Rukia, Tatsuki, and Uryu ran forward, smashing fists against the red, opaque wall. Ichigo let his eyes be shadowed for a moment, then screamed out, "Chad! Save her!"

The leg landed. Dust immediately sprouted from the ground. No one could see what was going on inside of it. Then, the dust was gone, and the hollow lifted its leg. Nothing.

"What?" it screamed. All of a sudden, they heard a battle-yell from above. They all looked up to see Chad swinging a slightly charged arm. It connected with the hollow's leg, creating an explosion large enough to blow it off. The creature screamed and Chad took that time to slice the web holding Orihime and grabbed her. As fast as he could, he ran from the diminishing barrier to their group outside. He reached them without another problem, even with a screaming, angry hollow behind him. With Orihime in his arms, carried bridal-style, everyone was safe.

But suddenly, a web shot past them, straight to the only other human female, Tatsuki. It wrapped around her quickly, and dragged the screaming girl into the restored barrier, "I doubt you have another soul mate for this human in your _little group_," said the now 5 legged hollow. It dangled Tatsuki by her waist, and swung her around to its mouth.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cried from her position in Chad's arms, her own wrapped around his neck for a semblance of comfort. Uryu let his hair shade his eyes. He may still love Orihime, but he wasn't her intended. So it was his turn to try. The Quincy's blue energy bow appeared in his hand, and he took his position kneeling on the ground. He pulled back the "string" and shot his arrow at the hollow's head. He didn't expect the arrow to go through, since his other attempts to save Orihime were fruitless. Imagine his surprise when the arrow passed through like it was the air before it, and hit the monster in the middle of its large forehead. The hollow screamed as it disappeared into nothingness. Where the web had once been on Tatsuki's body was marked by red as she fell from her position in the air. The fighter squeezed her eyes shut against the rush and waited for the crush of the ground to meet her.

But it never came. Instead, she felt thin, but strong arms grab her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to look into Uryu's dark blue eyes. Her own widened. The Quincy's arrow saved her. The Quincy had passed through the barrier at amazing speeds to catch her. The last Quincy was her soul mate. It was unbelievable to her that she had one in the first place, but even more that it was the silent, always-brooding teen that held her now.

Uryu slowly set her down on her feet, looking away with the smallest of blushes on his face due to the intense stare his intended had trained on him. He expected her to slap him, kick him, do anything to punish him for something he had no control over. But she did none of that. She did something that he didn't expect in a thousand years. She grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her, and kissed him. It was hard and passionate, even if it was both their first kiss.

As those two were busy, Chad and Orihime blinked at the turn of events even as Ichigo and Rukia gaped widely. They started freaking out, letting the two previous a conversation of their own.

"Chad," Orihime whispered. He looked at her, still in his arms, her having never moved. She continued, "Thank you…for saving me. I-I wouldn't be here without you."

Chad just looked at her. "It's nothing. I couldn't stand by with my future hanging by a thread," he said, his voice a deadpan even when he has Orihime in his arms. But instead of sweatdropping like anyone else would have done, she laughed. His eyes widened in surprise under his hair, since it was the first time someone had laughed at a joke of his. Unbeknownst to him, she let her hands crawl to the sides of his face, and he **didn't** notice until she used them to pull his face to hers. Orihime kissed Chad, giving her first kiss to him as well as taking his own. The giant teen's eyes widened, but he didn't stay like that for long. He kissed her back with equal passion as she did.

As Rukia was getting over the shock of Uryu finding his soul mate in an equally hardheaded Tatsuki (Ichigo, as exuberant as he was, didn't), they turned to the more innocent couple, only to find them in a similar position. At this, they freaked out again, but neither couple acknowledged the two.

Orihime broke away to gulp in the air she needed, and Chad looked at her, gasps heaving his own chest up and down. The small girl smiled and leaned to his ear, "I think I know why I have these breasts. So that I fit in your big hands." Chad blushed profusely, gazing down at her feet. Orihime giggled and pulled his warm face towards her. She giggled again, "My honorable god," she said in a soft, tender voice. Chad's eyes widened and he blushed impossibly deeper. Orihime smiled and pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Chad felt so happy. When his Abuelo had told him that he was as close to a god as the human world can get, he cried; he was scared. It made him different, proved by the countless times he defended himself against bullies. But when Orihime, his soul mate, the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with, just said it, he felt joy. He felt happy that his big muscles and tall physique will be used for the rest of his life protecting this small, busty female in his arms. She may have powers of her own, but she can't protect herself as well as he could, and she knows that. That's why she didn't tell him to let her down.

Just then, the said girl swung her legs from his grip and wrapped them tightly around his waist, boosting her to a better angle for a deeper kiss. This may have cause Ichigo to start bouncing around screaming about how all this was so inappropriate, they couldn't care less.

Tatsuki finally broke away from Uryu's kiss from lack of air, thankful she had such good lungs but a little regretful that she had to breathe at all. The Quincy, completely far from his gloomy mood, continued his kisses to her throat, nipping at her pulse. Tatsuki gasped out, "Uryu….I-I guess not _all_ hollow attacks are bad, huh?" The teen smiled against her skin, "I guess not." He brought his face back to hers, gazing at the wonderful girl who loved him back, and brought her in for another searing kiss.

* * *

**Soooo, what did you think? Just comment if you have any questions or NICE criticism. I'd really like any kind of imput. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
